Loving You
by MissAlice13
Summary: This is what happens when two idiots fall in love.    My first oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? with a BIG cherry on top? and lots of sprinkles?      NxM


"Mikan… "

"Nani?" (What?)

"Ore… ore wa.. omae ga suki da!"(I… I Like you!)

Mikan looked wide eyed at her friend.

"R-ruka-pyon..?" Mikan said, not quite believing the sudden confession of Ruka Nogi. (You thought it was Natsume? Well you thought wrong! XD)

"I must be hearing wrong.." Mikan laughed nervously, "haha.. I think I heard you say that you liked me.."

"I do! Mikan-chan!" Ruka said. "I really like you! As more than a friend!"

Mikan just stared at him wide eyed. This could NOT be happening.

"Uhm… ano… e-eto…" Mikan didn't know what to say. She liked Ruka, but not in the way that he was hoping she would.

"It's alright," Ruka started, feeling uncomfortable as well. "You don't have to give me an answer now. But please think about it.."

He then walked away, leaving a very confused Mikan.

**Both of them were unaware of the crimson eyes watching them.**

* * *

Natsume was furious.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He saw it coming.

He knew his best friend was in love with the same girl he also loves.

He was angry at the inevitable. Ruka confessed his feelings to Mikan. They'd be happy together. Although Mikan doesn't feel the same way yet, it was bound to happen. I mean, it's easy to fall in love with Ruka. She just needs time.

He was supposed to be happy. Relieved even. If Ruka and Mikan were together, his problems would be solved. He wouldn't have to worry about ever corrupting Mikan's life with the darkness that surrounds him.

She'd b safe.

And that's all that mattered to him.

She'd be safe.

But then, why does his chest hurt so much? His heart felt like it was stomped on, shattered into a million pieces and then burned - never to be the whole again.

****

He was broken.

* * *

*knock*knock*knock*

Mikan was knocking on Hotaru's Lab's door.

*knock*knock*knock*

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. "I need your help!"

A robot answered the door, "Miss Hotaru is busy at the moment. Please come back at a more convenient time."

"I need to talk to Hotaru now!" Mikan demanded. "Please let me through!"

"Let her through," Mikan heard Hotaru's voice at the back of the room. "She'll be screaming there all day if you don't."

"Hai, Hotaru-sama." The robot opened the door and let Mikan in.

"Arigatou," Mikan said to the robot.

"Come on. Let's go to the living area," Hotaru said.

Hotaru's lab was big. On the right half of the room were the computers, gadgets, work tools, and inventions. The other half was like a mini living room with televisions and sofas and everything.

There was another door in the room which led to a mini bedroom. The mini bedroom had 2 beds (which could only fit one person each). Hotaru sleeps here sometimes when she had to pull an all-nighter. Mikan sometimes stays there with her. There was a small coffee table in the middle and some beanbags were scattered on the floor.

"Sit." Hotaru said.

Mikan sat on one of the beanbags and so did Hotaru.

"Please bring us some cookies and tea," Hotaru said to the robot.

"Hai, Hotaru-sama." The robot quickly obeyed and served the cookies and tea.

"Leave us." Hotaru said.

"Hai, Hotaru-sama." The robot left.

Mikan was silent the whole time.

"So Ruka confessed to you and you don't know what to do?" Hotaru said suddenly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"H-how did you know?" Mikan asked flustered. Heat was rising to her face.

"I know everything," I mean, it IS Hotaru we're talking about here.

"uhm… well, yeah." Mikan said.

"What do you feel?" Hotaru asked. "About him I mean."

"Well, Ruka is a really good friend to me," Mikan started. She looked at Hotaru who was, in turn, looking at her, urging her to continue.

"I don't like him that way… I-"

"You like Hyuuga."

Mikan blushed at this.

"H-how..?"

"I told you. I know everything. You can't hide anything from me. You're an open book." Hotaru stated.

"And," Hotaru continued, "You're my best friend."

Mikan smiled at this.

"Hotaru.."

"You should tell him," Hotaru said. "You should tell Hyuuga that you like… no, you Love him."

"I don't know how.." Mikan said looking down. "And he probably doesn't feel the same way.. he'll just tease me about it."

"You can be surprised of what you can live through."

"But how about Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, suddenly remembering why she here in the first place.

"Ruka?" Hotaru said looking at the window. "There he goes right now."

"You need to tell him," Hotaru said. "About what you feel."

"I guess I will," Mikan said finally deciding. "It's now or never!"

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan ran off with a cookie in her mouth.

"I'll be billing you for the snacks you just ate." Hotaru said after Mikan.

"Mou! Hotaruuuuuu!"

She heard Mikan's whine and smiled to herself.

'_So they finally make a move, huh?'_

She closed the door that Mikan stupidly left open and sighed.

****

Her smile slowly faded into a sad frown. Her bangs were covering her eyes as she leaned at the door behind her.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted while running towards him.

"Mikan..chan.."

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said again while stopping in front of him, panting.

"What is it, Mikan-chan?"

"I," Mikan started looking directly at Ruka's eyes.

Ruka looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Ruka said, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Mikan repeated. "I just don't feel that way about you…"

"I…I like someone else…" Mikan said.

Ruka just looked at her dumbfounded.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I understand… Mikan-chan." Ruka said finally. He wasn't surprised very much.

He felt like a part of him already knew her answer. He wasn't as disappointed as he thought he would be. Weird.

Mikan smiled brightly at this. She was not expecting it to go this smoothly.

"Arigatou! Ruka-pyon!" She said happily.

While she was turning to leave, Ruka suddenly spoke,

"Tell me, Mikan-chan," He started.

Mikan turned to look at him.

"It's Natsume, right?"

Mikan blushed furiously.

"You know, too?"

"Haha!" Ruka chuckled good-naturedly.

Mikan blushed even redder.

"Please don't tell him, Ruka-pyon!"

"I won't."

Mikan sighed in relief.

"I want you to tell him yourself." Ruka added.

"Eh?"

Ruka just smiled at Mikan.

"Promise me," Ruka said. "That you'll tell him"

He paused a little.

"Soon." He added.

He was looking at Mikan, waiting for her to respond.

"I..I…"

"Please, Mikan-chan?"

"O-okay." Mikan said finally. "I promise."

"Arigatou." Ruka smiled.

Smiling back at him, Mikan just nodded in reply.

The setting sun was there making beautiful colors appear in the soon to be dark sky as if making itself a reminder of the promise that is soon to be kept.

Mikan walked back to her single star room.

'_It's been a long day. I wonder how tomorrow will be…'_

**And she drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

The next day was horrible for Mikan. Natsume didn't attend a single class. Not one!

Mikan was worried.

'_Is he sick? Maybe he has another mission… oh.. please let him be okay!'_

Hotaru noticed Mikan's inner dilemma. She won't show it but she was worried for her friend.

'_Hyuuga…' _She thought darkly.

After class, Mikan was going to look for Natsume, but, being dazed earlier during class, Jinno sent her to detention.

Hotaru went to where Natsume was. Under the Sakura tree.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru said coldly.

"Imai" He said, acknowledging her presence.

"We need to talk." She said.

"I have nothing to say." replied Natsume.

"Even if it's about Mikan?"

Natsume caught his breath for a minute, collecting himself, before answering, "What makes you think I care?"

"You love her."

That statement made Natsume look directly into Hotaru's eyes. He raised a brow.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious." She replied.

"Hn." Natsume only smirked at that, knowing nothing escapes Hotaru Imai.

"What does it matter," was all Natsume said. He wasn't in the mood to put up a fight against the ice queen.

"It matters a lot." Hotaru said. "It matters a lot to Mikan. So it matters a lot to me."

"Hn."

"Tell her."

"Why should I?"

Hotaru aimed a mocking glare at him.

"I never thought that THEE Natsume Hyuuga would be a coward."

"I am not a coward!" He said, annoyance in his voice.

'_I AM a coward' _he thought otherwise.

"Then tell her."

Natsume just turned his back at her.

"I'll tell her when I feel like telling her. You're not the boss of me."

Hotaru just sighed at his arrogance and let him walk away. She, too, went her own way, to her lab.

The rest of the day was uneventful…

* * *

The next day, Natsume DID show up in class. But I think it would have been better if he didn't. And I think a certain brunette girl is thinking the same thing.

**

* * *

**

Mikan was close to crying her eyes out in front of the class.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted at her partner.

"…"

Natsume was ignoring her.

"Natsume!" Mikan repeated. "Natsume! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

"…"

Mikan had tears swelling up at the corners of her eyes.

"Natsume…" Mikan said weakly then sniffling after. Their classmates were watching the whole scene while whispering to each other.

Natsume couldn't take this.

He stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Hyuuga." A cold voice stopped him.

The rest of the class shushed.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret." Hotaru said.

"Hn."

Natsume walked out of the classroom.

"Natsume…" Ruka whispered to himself. _'Don't do this. Stop making Mikan sad.'_

*Sniff*

Mikan was trying a futile attempt on hiding her tears.

"Mikan-chan" Her friends were all around her comforting her. But this just makes it harder for Mikan.

"Gomen-ne, minna-san (I'm sorry, everyone). I'm making you worried," Mikan said. "I'm just going to take a walk outside, 'kay?"

Her friends just let her run past them knowing she needed some time alone. Worry was evident in their faces.

**Mikan went to the Sakura Tree where Natsume was conveniently hiding in the treetop.**

"Mr. Tree, you're my friend, right?" Mikan asked the tree. She was touching its bark and was leaning her forehead on it.

"hehe.." Mikan gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a tree..!"

"I must be going crazy."

The wind blew slightly making the tree's leaves rustle as if in agreement.

Mikan sat down at the base of the trunk.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mikan continued talking to herself.

**"****All I did was love him."**

Natsume almost fell out of the tree. He continued listening to Mikan's one-man conversation,

"Am I really that ugly?" – Natsume almost laughed at this.

"Maybe.." Mikan said with fear in her voice.

"Maybe I…"

"Maybe I'm really not worth falling in love with." Mikan said almost crying again.

"Stop saying stupid things," Natsume said, deciding to finally interrupt her. "Polka-dots."

"N-Natsume!"

"Yo." Natsume said dully, jumping off the branch he was in and facing Mikan.

"H-how long have you been listening to me?" Panic. Mikan was panicking.

"Hn…" With a thoughtful expression, Natsume said, "Long enough."

Mikan blushed furiously.

Then she remembered the events that happened earlier.

"Oh." She looked down- her bangs covering her teary eyes. "I see…"

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. Mikan was being so glum!

"Stop being all gloomy, polka-dots." Natsume said, trying to cheer her up.

"You look like Sadako with your head down like that."

"Mou!" Mikan said, annoyance lacing her voice. "If that's all you have to say then I don't wanna hear anymore!"

"Stop being a sissy polka-"

"You just shut up!" Mikan said angrily. "I'm through with you!"

All her depression turned to anger.

"Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"I-" Natsume tried to cut in… but miserably failed.

"You just come around in my life making it hell! I tried being nice thinking you'll accept me someday, but nooooo~! You just kept on making me miserable!"

"Polka-"

"Don't 'Polka-dots' me you stupid dummy! I'm not through!"

Natsume thought to himself, _'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'_

"Do you know…!" Mikan said slowly sobbing.

"Do you know… how hard it is to love you?" She screamed full force at his face.

And Natsume couldn't hold back either.

"Do you honestly think that loving you is any easier!"

Mikan blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

.

.

.

"W-what?" (Mikan just LOVES stuttering in this fic, doesn't she? XD)

.

.

.

Natsume looked at Mikan.

.

.

.

"I just told you that I love you, stupid! And all you're gonna say is 'WHAT'?" Natsume bursted.

"Well you don't have to shout, dummy!" Mikan shouted at Natsume.

"You were shouting, too, stupid!"

"Well, it's your fault!"

"It is so not my fault!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS-"

"Would you guys shut the hell up and just kiss and make up?" They heard Hotaru shout above them in her flying duck scooter… camcorder in hand. Ruka was sitting at her back watching them too.

'_Gomen Natsume!' _Ruka thought sheepishly while grinning widely.

"HOTARUUUUU!"/"IMAI!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Just do it." Hotaru ordered.

"No way! Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Whatever." Hotaru said. She flew off with Ruka out of the scene.

Mikan and Natsume just sweatdropped.

.

.

.

"So…" Mikan said. "What happens now?"

"Dunno." Natsume stated.

"Let's start over." Mikan said facing Natsume and looking at him straight in the eye.

Natsume just gave her a questioning look.

"I mean," Mikan started. "Can we just confess to each other like normal couples do?"

"Ok." Natsume said.

Mikan was about to jump for joy until…

"You start." Natsume said to her.

"Eh? But…But… you're the guy! You're supposed to start!"

"Well then, if you don't want too…" Natsume trailed off. Moving as if he were about to leave.

"Wait!"

Natsume smirked.

"Okay. I'll start." Mikan said.

Natsume looked at her expectantly.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan said looking at him straight in the eye. "I… L…L.."

Mikan found that it was much harder to say when she wasn't shouting.

"Well..?" Natsume asked smirking. He was really making it harder for her- just for the heck of it. XD

"Mou!" Mikan said exasperated. "I give up!"

She was going to storm of when Natsume grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Wha-" She turned around to face him and he suddenly kissed her.

Then he said,

"**I love you too."**

**

* * *

**

****

END

**

* * *

**

So how was it?

Good?

Bad?

Please review!

This is my first oneshot! And I can't believe I typed all of it on instinct! I just wrote what came to me on the spot! It took me a day!

PLEASE REVIEW! even if you're not obliged to...

Don't hold back! Criticize as much as you want! I t would be really helpful!

Tell me if you want me to make another oneshot! Or any suggestions that you want me to do (fanfic related people!)! I'll do my best!

**.PAUSA.**


End file.
